


Encerrados en la Mansión Paraíso

by CH4P4L3L3



Category: Tian guan ci fu | mo dao zu shi
Genre: M/M, MXTX HuaWei HuaWeiShipp HuaXian
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CH4P4L3L3/pseuds/CH4P4L3L3
Summary: La Mansión Paraíso también se adhiere a la cuarentena.Sin embargo, jamás te quejes diciendo que estás aburrido si vives con el Rey Fantasma.
Relationships: Hua Cheng / Wei Ying | Wei WuXian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Encerrados en la Mansión Paraíso

**Author's Note:**

> Shipp: HuaWei/HuaXian. Si no te gusta, no leas.  
> Contenido explícito.

—Día nueve mil trescientos cincuenta y mil millones ochocien-

—Qué exagerado, solo han pasado unos cincuenta días, nada más.

Wei WuXian estaba de pie frente al calendario que colgaba en la pared, según él, contando los días que llevaban encerrados en la Mansión Paraíso sin poder salir. Hua Cheng, por otro lado, estaba sentado de forma perezosa sobre el sofá, preocupado únicamente de limpiar, por milésima vez, a E-Ming.

—Pero pasa taaan lento. —Wei WuXian se quejó, también por milésima vez, pero en el día. —Hua Cheng, estoy aburrido.

Cuando dijo esto último, arrastró sus pies por el suelo y caminó hacia donde estaba Hua Cheng. Dejó caer la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre el brazo del sofá y se inclinó cerca de su rostro.

Disfrutaba mirarlo desde perfil, era un hombre bastante atractivo, sobre todo cuando ponía una expresión seria como la de ahora. Wei WuXian mostró una pícara sonrisa y dijo:

—Hua Cheng, estoy aburridooo. —El tono de su voz disminuía a medida que se acercaba a su oído. Estuvo a punto de morder su oreja, cuando lo escuchó hablar.

—Podrías practicar tus técnicas de espada, cada vez son más malas.

—. . .

—Hace mucho dije que podías usar cualquiera del almacén de armas, pero creo que ni te has asomado por ahí. —Hua Cheng seguía con una expresión tranquila mientras limpiaba la brillante hoja de su cimitarra.

—Y tú podrías aprovechar de practicar tu caligrafía, que está igual, o tal vez más horrible, pero mírate, ahí estás limpiando a E-Ming a pesar de que ya está bastante lim- —Wei WuXian no pudo terminar sus palabras.

En algún momento, Hua Cheng había dejado su arma de lado y tomado la mano del molestoso Wei Ying que no dejaba de hablar a su lado. Rápidamente tiró de él hasta hacerlo caer sobre sus piernas.

Wei Ying se calló de inmediato.

—¿Qué estabas diciendo? Quiero oírlo de nuevo. 

Las piernas de Wei Ying colgaban por el brazo del sofá hacia afuera, mientras que su espalda y cabeza estaban cómodamente afirmadas contra las piernas de un tranquilo Hua Cheng.

Como no respondía, Hua Cheng insistió, con la única intención de molestarlo.

—¿Y? ¿vas a hablar o no? No me digas que te asustaste.

Por su puesto, Wei WuXian no se iba a dejar intimidar, se cruzó de brazos y puso una pierna sobre la otra antes de decir:

—Lo que dije fue que tu caligrafía es horrible y que- —No terminó de hablar, y esta vez no fue porque haya sido interrumpido por el otro, sino por sí mismo. Un jadeo había obstaculizado sus palabras. —¿Qué haces? Ugh...

Wei WuXian no necesitaba bajar su mirada para saber que había una mano invadiendo el interior de sus muslos. En vez de eso, sus ojos miraron fijamente el de Hua Cheng.

—Intenta burlarte de mí una vez más. —A pesar de que su expresión era tranquila, su ojo izquierdo brillaba a la luz de las velas y, su voz era ronca y profunda.

—Hua Cheng. —Wei WuXian lo llamó, pero su voz había sonado más como un jadeo. La persona nombrada, por su puesto que se percató de esto y sonrió.

Desde el ángulo que Wei WuXian lo veía, pudo notar su oscura sonrisa e inmediatamente quiso retractarse. Sabía bien lo que eso significaba.

No recordaba la primera vez que había visto esa expresión, pero sí la última vez. Había sido hace solo dos días atrás.

Wei WuXian como cada día, desde que comenzó este eterno encierro, se paseó por toda la habitación quejándose, a tal punto que Hua Cheng lo echó afuera. Sin embargo, se trataba de Wei WuXian después de todo; comenzó a quejarse mientras recorría todos los pasillos de la Mansión Paraíso. 

Las venas de Hua Cheng comenzaron a hacerse visibles en su frente. Lo tomó de las ropas del cuello y lo llevó de vuelta a la habitación.

Hizo que se sentara en el suelo junto a la mesa de centro, sacó un par de dados de su manga y se los mostró.

—Juguemos.

—¿Y qué apostamos? 

—Simplemente juguemos.

—Hua Cheng, Hua Cheng, pero tú nunca juegas sin apostar.

—Está bien, si gano dejarás de quejarte por una semana.

—. . .

Después de un largo silencio, Wei WuXian propuso:

—Si yo gano deberás quitarte la ropa.

Después de varias rondas, inesperadamente Hua Cheng perdió, pero no fue él quien tuvo que quitarse las ropas.

En ese momento, cuando Hua Cheng había perdido, la sonrisa en su rostro fue la misma que tenía ahora.

—Lo siento, lo siento, estaba equivocado. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo hacer algo para comer, tengo mucha hambre.

Luego de dar su excusa, Wei WuXian intentó levantarse, pero la fuerte mano del hombre bajo su cuerpo se aferró a su cintura, impidiendo que se moviera.

—¿A dónde dices que intentas ir? —Hua Cheng estaba acostumbrado a las vagas explicaciones que tenía Wei Ying, es por eso que no dejaría que huyera, después de todo, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que al final cedería.

Por otro lado, a Wei WuXian por su puesto que le gustaba hacerse el difícil, así que intentó escapar una vez más, pero esta vez cuando se afirmó para levantarse, sintió algo curioso bajo la palma de su mano.

Si estuviera vivo, en estos momentos su corazón abría salido por su pecho, sin embargo, el rubor en su rostro también lo delató.

De inmediato escuchó una risita desde arriba.

—¿Qué esperas? —Su voz era poderosa y Wei WuXian no podía resistirse.

Se movió hasta que quedó de rodillas frente a la persona con túnicas rojas que aún permanecía tranquilamente sentado, aun cuando el bulto en sus pantalones era más que obvio.

Los delgados dedos de Wei Ying acariciaron sobre la tela y en ese instante, notó un leve temblor en las piernas de Hua Cheng. Esto solo le incentivó más.

—Wei WuXian... —Lo escuchó suspirar.

Para ese entonces, ya había liberado la erección de Hua Cheng y luego de echarle una rápida mirada a su rostro, no dudó en acercarlo a su boca.

Estaba realmente duro y caliente, cada vez que lo lamía podía sentirlo palpitar en su lengua, estimulando a Wei Ying, a tal punto que su cuerpo entero tiritaba. 

Sus manos sujetaron la base y escuchó al hombre jadear.

Su voz era tan roca y caliente, que Wei WuXian anhelaba escuchar más. Así que, no tardó en meter todo el miembro en el interior de su boca.

Hua Cheng gimió de placer y Wei WuXian aumentó el ritmo. 

Poco a poco, su boca fue tragando todo, hasta que finalmente el glande de Hua Cheng tocó su garganta.

Pero no se detuvo.

Chupó, lamió y saboreó del deseo caliente dentro de su boca cuanto pudo y cuanto quiso.

De repente, las luces de las velas se apagaron y la habitación que había quedado oscura, fue iluminada únicamente por pequeñas luces plateadas. 

Wei WuXian levantó la cabeza, ¿qué estaba planeando Hua Cheng ahora?

Ante ese pensamiento, un par de manos grandes y fuertes lo tomaron para que se levantara. No pasó mucho y Wei Ying se vio entre los brazos de Hua Cheng. Rodeó con ambas piernas sus caderas y con ambos brazos su cuello.

—¿Qué tiene planeado Hua Cheng para este Ge? —No podía ver muy bien su rostro, pero podía jurar que estaba sonriendo.

—Solo eres mayor en edad cronológica. —Se burló él y antes de que Wei WuXian pudiera reclamar, había atrapado sus labios en un beso.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y sus calientes respiraciones se mezclaron mientras Hua Cheng caminaba hacia la cama con Wei Ying en brazos.

Aunque Hua Cheng solía ser rudo a veces, su trato y sus toques siempre fueron delicados, por lo tanto, cuando recostó a Wei Ying sobre el colchón, lo hizo como si estuviera tratando con el material más precioso y frágil del mundo.

La cara de Wei WuXian enrojeció al recibir tal atención, pero aún así se rió.

—Didi es tan amable. Me gusta mucho.

Hua Cheng no dijo nada y se inclinó para besarlo nuevamente. 

En ese instante un grupo de mariposas espectrales pasaron revoloteando por encima, la luz de sus alas iluminando el camino por el que volaban. 

Cuando Wei WuXian abrió los ojos vio como hilos de seda comenzaban a formarse en el aire y solo entonces se dio cuenta de la tormentosa idea de Hua Cheng.

Miró con asombro y al momento siguiente comenzó a revolcarse bajo el cuerpo que lo acorralaba.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? —En el momento que dijo eso, presionó ambas manos contra el pecho de Hua Cheng, queriendo salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Pero Hua Cheng no se lo permitió y usó la fuerza de su mano para tomar las muñecas de Wei Ying y, llevándolas hacia arriba, las presionó sobre la cama.

—Didi solo quiere jugar un poco. —Wei Ying se acaloró aún más cuando sintió el aliento caliente de Hua Cheng cerca de su oído y tembló cuando el lóbulo de su oído fue mordido.

—Ngh.

Hua Cheng sabía que a Wei WuXian le gustaba jugar a hacerse el difícil, pero no podía negarlo, a él también le encantaba. Sobre todo cuando lograba hacer que cediera a sus juegos.

Las ropas de Wei Ying habían sido tiradas lejos y las hebras de seda ya se habían encargado de sujetar sus muñecas, inmovilizándolo y dejándolo en una tentadora posición.

Hua Cheng se inclinó y lamió cada zona de su pecho y abdomen. En ese momento, la espalda de Wei Ying se curvó y un jadeo salió de su garganta. 

La suave risa de Hua Cheng no tardó en hacerse oír.

—Wei Er-ge es muy delicado. 

El rostro de Wei Ying hirvió y quiso patearlo. Esto no era un movimiento nuevo de su parte, así que Hua Cheng lo anticipó y con un chasquido de sus dedos más seda apareció, esta vez para sujetar sus tobillos.

—¡Hua Che-... Ngh!...— Inesperadamente la seda también envolvió el miembro de Wei Ying, volviéndolo aún más erecto.

—Sabes que puedo sentir todo lo que las sedas tocan, ¿cierto? 

La estimulación era tortuosa; Hua Cheng tocaba las partes indicadas, pero de manera lenta y tranquila, esto solo lo volvía más ansioso.

Wei Ying se aferró a las gruesas hebras de seda en sus manos y flexionó las rodillas cuando su entrada fue invadida por largos y gruesos dedos.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando en libertad su cuello para que los gemidos salieran sin problemas.

La seda acariciaba sus muslos, apretaba su miembro y le inmovilizaba las cuatro extremidades. No había dónde escapar, dónde huir. ¿Pero eso qué? si pudiera, tampoco lo haría. 

El cuerpo de Wei Ying se retorcía y temblaba, respondiendo muy bien a cada incitación y provocación de Hua Cheng.

Podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido húmedo que causaban los dedos de Hua Cheng cada vez que entraban y salían sin piedad de su cuerpo. Quiso correrse, pero la seda en su miembro se apretó con fuerza. 

—Todavía no, baobei, no puedes correrte aún.

Wei WuXian sintió que podía morir de vergüenza cuando lo escuchó hablar, "¡soy mayor que tú!", pensó en ese momento, pero aún así, tampoco puedo evitar endurecerse más.

Por el momento, su mente no estaba clara; no podía reconocer qué era más caliente, la voz del hombre que lo estaba sometiendo o su forma de hablar.

Ahora, las gruesas y ásperas puntas de los dedos de Hua Cheng tocaron el punto que lo hacía tiritar y volverse loco. Inconscientemente, sus piernas se separaron aún más, dejando toda su intimidad a la vista de Hua Cheng.

—Hace días noté que Wei Er-ge parecía muy interesado en mi seda.

Wei WuXian abrió sus ojos y dirigió su lujuriosa mirada hacia Hua Cheng.

—No sé qué ha- ¡ah! —La lengua de Hua Cheng mordió uno de sus pezones. —Hua Cheng, mgh. —Gimió en voz baja.

Ya no podía soportar la tortura, si seguía así, en cualquier momento su cabeza y su pene explotarían por la angustia.

—Si Didi lo sabe bien, ¿entonces por qué tardó tanto en complacerme? ¿No sabía cómo hacerlo o acaso...? Ah, ah, más despacio. Ngh, acaso el pequeño ChengCheng sintió vergüenza. 

Wei WuXian entre tanto mareo logró ver el feroz brillo en la mirada de Hua Cheng. No supo en qué momento ocurrió, pero a penas terminó de hablar, sintió algo enorme y caliente meterse entre sus nalgas. 

Los dedos de sus pies se enrroscaron, queriendo agarrar las sábanas y sus puños se apretaron con fuerza cuando gimió.

—¿Es bueno? —Escuchó la voz del hombre; fuerte, roca y magnética.

Wei WuXian lo único que podía hacer ante cada embestida era ahogarse en sus propios gemidos y jadeos, por lo que no respondió.

Por su lado, Hua Cheng al no recibir respuesta dio la orden de que la seda al rededor del miembro de Wei Ying se apretara una vez más y luego de darle una palmada a su glúteo, volvió a insistir:

—Didi quiere saber si es bueno o no.

Pero estas crudas e íntimas acciones hicieron que Wei Ying se agitara y gritara, viéndose aún más incapaz de responder.

Sus ojos lagrimeaban y su vista estaba nublada, vagamente vio como Hua Cheng levantó la mano de nuevo y se apresuró a decir:

—Sí, mgh, sí, es bueno. Mghh, Hua Cheng, es muy bueno. —Solo entonces el hombre entre sus piernas pareció satisfecho.

Sus penetraciones no cesaron por varios minutos, cada vez más rápidas y profundas, llevándolo al límite del placer.

Wei WuXian conocía muy bien su lugar, sabía perfectamente dónde estaba; la ciudad fantasma era un lugar donde solo habitaban monstruos y demonios, pero cuando abrió los ojos y vio la cantidad de mariposas brillando por doquier en la profunda oscuridad mientras bailaban y aleteaban en distintas direcciones, juró encontrarse en el mismísimo cielo.

Tampoco había olvidado que llevaba días encerrado, atrapado sin poder salir, pero aún así, se sintió más libre que nunca.

El orgasmo llegó y ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo. 

Las sábanas hechas de las mejores telas, brillantes, suaves y limpias, ahora estaban manchadas con la escencia de los dos hombres que acababan de compartir un orgasmo.

Hua Cheng se acercó a los labios de Wei Ying y lo besó con gran erotismo y pasión, explorando cada lugar de su boca, como si estuviera recién conociéndola; la recorrió con entusiasmo y emoción.

Se apartó y mordió el cuello de Wei Ying, luego cerca su clavícula y finalmente levantó el rostro para mirarlo.

Sus ojos brillaban por el placer y las lágrimas, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, su piel derramaba pequeñas gotas de sudor y su cabello suelto estaba desparramado sobre la cama.

Hua Cheng tomó una bocanada de aire antes de decir:

—Otra vez.

Wei WuXian tembló, pero esta vez de miedo.

—Hua Cheng, mi querido Hua Cheng, ¿quieres matar a este viejo? —La mano de Wei Ying se había estirado hacia el rostro del nombrado, acariciando su mejilla.

Hua Cheng giró el rostro y atrapó dos de sus dedos para meterselos en la boca.

—¿Eres tonto? Ya estás muerto. —La sonrisa en su rostro solo podía decir una cosa: no hay dónde escapar.

—Piedad, piedad por favor, ¡Hua Cheng! Mmgh...

El agarre de las sedas se soltaron y su cuerpo fue girado boca abajo.

El Patriarca Yiling, el gran maestro del cultivo demoníaco, fue nuevamente torturado por el Rey Fantasma durante todo lo que quedaba de la noche.

Al día siguiente, cuando Wei WuXian despertó, los rayos del sol ya se filtraban a través de las cortinas. Levantó una mano para tapar la molesta luz y gruñó en voz baja:

—Ah, otro día más encerrado.

—¿Mh? ¿Aburrido? —El rostro de Wei Ying se puso oscuro de inmediato.

Cuando giró la cabeza sobre la almohada, vio un atractivo hombre a su lado, todavía desnudo que lo abrazaba por la cintura.

En ese momento, una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro con intenciones más que obvias. 

Wei WuXian quiso tragar saliva, pero su garganta estaba seca. Rápidamente negó:

—¡No, no! para nada, para nada.

Dicho esto, quiso levantarse, pero una fuerte punzada en sus caderas lo hizo caer de nuevo sobre el colchón.

La risa de Hua Cheng no se hizo esperar.

—El pequeño ChengCheng sí está aburrido.

—¡PIEDAD, POR FAVOR!


End file.
